Such a plug-type connector that a socket-type plug and a fitting (also called a coupling, jack or box) are generally known from the prior art. The plug and fitting are plugged into each other to bring the contacts located in the plug and in the fitting into active connection and establish an electrical connection. In particular when such a plug-type connector is used in an automotive vehicle, it is not enough simply to plug together the plug and fitting. Because of the stresses on the plug-type connectors in operation within the vehicle and in assembly, it is necessary to establish a durable, but if necessary detachable, connection between the plug and fitting and at the same time to ensure in the assembly, i.e. the plugging together of the plug and fitting, that the plug and fitting are in their desired positions with respect to one another (completely plugged together).
For this purpose, it has become known from the prior art to design the fitting with a contact holder for holding the contacts that are positioned at the end of a cable and to provide the fitting with a cover shell (also called housing), with the completely assembled fitting being then fitted to the socket-type plug. These parts have corresponding latch formations that hold the plug and fitting effectively and durably in connection with one another after they are plugged together.
This structure basically meets requirements, but it has disadvantages in assembly. Ordinarily, fabrication of the fitting occurs in a different facility than assembly of the fitting with the plug. For that reason, it must be ensured that the fabricator who manufactures the fitting also provides the contacts and the cable. These parts can be manufactured reliably in one place, while the assembly of the fitting and the plug is done else where, normally by the vehicle manufacturer.